This specification relates to hybrid encryption schemes in a cryptography system. Cryptography systems allow entities to communicate in a secure manner over public channels. For example, a hybrid encryption scheme can be used to generate ciphertexts that can be decrypted efficiently only by using a particular entity's private key. In some instances, key collision attacks may be performed by an adversary to compromise the encryption scheme, for example, to decrypt ciphertexts transmitted between entities.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.